The object of the present invention is a novel crystalline S-timolol derivative, in particular a novel hydrate form of S-timolol. The object of the invention is also a process for the preparation of this novel S-timolol derivative.
S-timolol, i.e., S-(-)-3-morpholino-4-(3-tert-butyl-amino-2-hydroxypropoxy)-1,2,5-thiadiazo le and its acid addition salts, are known pharmacologically valuable .beta.-blocking agents. In pharmaceutical preparations S-timolol is, as a rule, used as maleate salt, which, being a well crystallizing salt, has clear advantages compared to the free S-timolol base. The free S-timolol base is namely an oily sticky substance and thus difficult to process further, for example to purify and to dose. The use of the free S-timolol base in certain pharmaceutical preparations, especially in so called transdermal medicated patches or bandages, involves, however, advantages as compared to the acid addition salts as regards their penetration through the skin. Thus, the EP publication A2 0197504 discloses a transdermal delivery system, wherein use is made of i.a. timolol maleate, which is transformed to the nonionic, more easily absorbed timolol base form with a buffer. In the delivery system a solvent is used in which both the salt form and the free base form are soluble. The concentration of the timolol base form in the system is regulated with the pH of the buffer. From the viewpoint of easy manufacture of e.g. the transdermal system, it would be of advantage to prepare a S-timolol compound in the base form which crystallizes well in a non-sticky manner, which may be isolated in a pure form and which may be exactly dosed, and which at the same time exhibits a good penetration capacity when used in medicated bandages.